wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty Wulkan/I/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Czilkut. Bill Stell miał słuszność, wybierając drogę przez Czilkut a nie przez Uait-Pass. Wprawdzie ta ostatnia droga zaczyna się zaraz po za Skagwey, gdy pierwsza dopiero od Diei. Ale później, dążący przez Uait-Pass muszą przebywać jeszcze około ośmiu mil w najgorszych warunkach, żeby się dostać do jeziora Benetta; gdy tymczasem od jeziora Lindemanna do Czilkutu niema więcej nad 16 kilometrów, przyczem jezioro Lindemanna, w swojej części północnej, jest odległe od jeziora Benette zaledwie o 3 kilometry. Ta okoliczność, że przejście przez Czilkut było trudniejsze, gdyż trzeba tu w pewnym miejscu przebywać przez stromiznę prawie pionową wysokości tysiąca stóp, nie mogła zrażać podróżnych, nie posiadających cięższego bagażu. Natomiast za Czilkutem czekała ich już droga wcale dobrze utrzymana, którą już bez trudności mogli dotrzeć do jeziora Lindemanna. W ten zatem sposób, pierwsza część drogi przez kraj górzysty była wprawdzie nużącą, ale trudności nadzwyczajnych nie przedstawiała. Dnia 27 kwietnia, o godz. 6-ej rano, Bill Stell dał znak do podróży. Edyta i Joanna Edżerton, Summi Skim i Ben Raddl, Bill i jego sześciu ludzi opuścili Skagwey, kierując się do Czilkutu. Do tej części podróży, która miała się skończyć przy południowym krańcu jeziora Lindemanna, gdzie Bill urządził główną swoją stacyę, wystarczyła para sani, ciągnionych przez muły. Przy najpomyślniejszych warunkach, drogi tej nie można było przebyć prędzej niż w ciągu 3 lub 4 dni. Jedne sanie wiozły bagaż; na drugich umieściły się dziewczęta, zabezpieczone od silnego zimna całym stosem okryć i futrzanych spowinięć. Nie wyobrażały one sobie, że podróż jest związana z takiemi trudnościami; to też Edyta, wysuwając swój różowy nosek z pod futer, nieraz dziękowała za pomoc Skimowi, który udawał, że nic zgoła nie słyszy. Obaj bracia byli bardzo szczęśliwi, że mogli się stać dziewczętom pożytecznymi. A jak przyjemne za to mieli towarzystwo w tak ciężkiej podroży! Co do przewodnika, ten zachwycał się dziewczętami. Nadmienił on Edycie, że ją z niecierpliwością oczekują w Dausonie. Szpital był przepełniony, a kilka pielęgniarek stało się ofiarami złośliwych chorób, które grasowały w mieście. Tyfus zwłaszcza dawał się we znaki mieszkańcom Dausonu. Setki emigrantów zapadały na tę chorobę, tembardziej dla nich niebezpieczną, gdyż przybywali już tam anemiczni, wyczerpani, osłabieni, straciwszy w drodze wielu swoich towarzyszów. — Wspaniały kraj! — wyrzekał w duchu Skim. — Myśmy z Benem tylko przelotnymi jego gośćmi; ale te dwie dzieciny, które zamierzają tam się osiedlić, czy długo wytrzymają? Żywności na drogę przez Czilkut postanowiono nie brać, ażeby nie obciążać sani. Bill znał w tej drodze kilka, jeżeli nie hoteli, to zajazdów, w których nietylko można było znaleźć posiłek, ale nawet przenocować. Prawda, że ceny brano bardzo słone. Za łóżko, a raczej za prostą deskę, rachowano pół dolara za jedną noc; za kawał szkaradnego chleba ze starym smalcem — jedyne pożywienie tamtejsze — cały dolar. Na szczęście, tak wytwornym posiłkiem musiano się zadawalać tylko przez dni kilka, dopóki karawana nie znalazła się w kraju jezior. Temperatura spadała; termometr Celsyusza wskazywał 10 stopni niżej zera, przy lodowatym wichrze. Pocieszało podróżnych to tylko, że po stwardniałym śniegu sanie mknęły z łatwością, nie wyczerpując mułów. Wejście na szczyt, niemal pionowe, było w samej rzeczy niezmiernie trudne. Muły, psy, konie, byki i jelenie dziesiątkami padały na tej drodze. Opuściwszy Skagwey, Bill skierował się ku Diei, trzymając się wschodniego brzegu kanału. Sanie jego, niezbyt obciążone, bez trudności mogłyby wyprzedzić inne, lecz droga już była zatłoczona. Wśród zamieci śnieżnych, które szalały w tych wązkich przesmykach, zapełniając powietrze oślepiającemu tumanami gęstego śniegu, spotykali mnóstwo rozmaitego rodzaju wozów, to stojących wpoprzek drogi, to wywróconych, a zaprzężone zwierzęta, pomimo krzyków i bicia, nie chciały ruszyć z miejsca. Rozgrywały się tu najbrutalniejsze sceny. Jedni usiłowali przecisnąć się naprzód, inni złośliwie przeszkadzali tym zamiarom. Trzeba było zdejmować ciężary z wozów i znów potem kłaść je na nie. Sprzeczano się, kłócono najwstrętniejszemu wyrazami, dochodziło do krwawych bójek, wystrzały rewolwerowe odzywały się często. Wśród takich przeszkód, trzeba było trzymać się kolei w ogonie podróżnych. Odległość, dzieląca przełęcz od Skagweyu, nie była wielka i bez względu na ciężką drogę, można ją było przebyć w kilka godzin. Już zatem około południa karawana Billa zatrzymała się na postoju. Diea była to licha osada, złożona z kilku chat, wzniesionych przy końcu kanału. Ruch tu jednak był nadzwyczajny. Przeszło 3.000 emigrantów tłoczyło się w tym zarodku przyszłego miasta, u wejścia na przełęcz Czilkutu. Pragnąc skorzystać z ostatnich chwil pory zimowej, podczas której utrzymywała się sanna, Bill chciał jak najprędzej opuścić Dieę. Jakoż zaraz po południu ruszyli. Bracia szli pieszo, dziewczęta jechały saniami. Zachwycały się dzikiemi i wspaniałemu krajobrazami, które się zmieniały przy każdym zakręcie drogi. Tu wznosiły się lasy olbrzymich jodeł i brzóz, pokryte śnieżystemi oponami; tam z łoskotem toczyły się w przepaście potoki, których mrozy nie zdołały okiełznać lodowemi okowy. Obóz Szip znajdował się w odległości czterech mil; żeby się dostać do niego, wystarczało kilka godzin, chociaż wskutek stromizn i zakrętów drogi, muły często się zatrzymywały, a poganiaczom z trudnością przychodziło skłonić je do ruszenia. Bracia, idąc przy saniach, rozmawiali z Billem; na ich zapytania, przewodnik odpowiedział: — Spodziewam się, że staniemy w obozie Szip około godziny 5-ej lub 6-ej. Wypoczniemy tam do jutra. — A czy znajdziemy jaki zajazd, w którym nasze towarzyszki będą mogły przenocować? — zagadnął Summi Skini. — Znajdziemy — odparł przewodnik. — W tej miejscowości zwykle się zatrzymują emigranci. — Lecz czy w tamtejszych zajazdach znajdzie się wolne miejsce? — zapytał z kolei Ben Raddl. — Co do tego, nie jestem pewien, a nawet wątpię — rzekł Bill. — Zresztą zajazdy tamtejsze nie są wcale ponętne i chyba najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wypoczniemy pod własnym namiotem. — Ależ panowie — zawołała Edyta, która podchwyciła na saniach tę rozmowę — nie krępujcie się bynajmniej nami! — Tu niema mowy o krępowaniu — odparł Skim. — Mamy przecież dwa namioty: jeden dla pań, a drugi dla nas, zupełnie wystarczające. — Mamy także piece do każdego namiotu — wtrącił Bill — w których będziemy palili przez całą noc, więc zimno nam nie dokuczy, chociaż już teraz jest porządne. — To wspaniale! — zawołała Joanna. — W każdym razie panowie nie powinni nas rozpieszczać; nie jesteśmy przecież honorowymi gośćmi, lecz wprost waszemi towarzyszkami, powinnyśmy zatem być traktowane na równi z wszystkimi. Jeżeli trzeba jechać nocą, pojedziemy. Żądamy stanowczo, ażebyście panowie nie okazywali nam żadnych szczególnych względów. — Niech pani będzie spokojną — odparł, śmiejąc się, Skim. — Faworyzować pań wcale nie będziemy i przekonacie się, że podróż da się wam we znaki. Gotowiśmy nawet przygotowywać sztuczne trudności i niebezpieczeństwa, jeżeli paniom koniecznie na tem zależy. Około 6-ej godziny, karawana dotarła do obozowiska Szip. Muły były zupełnie wyczerpane, musiano je niezwłocznie wyprządz i nakarmić. Okazało się, że Bill Stell miał słuszność utrzymując, iż w tamtejszych zajazdach nie znajdą żadnej wygody. Nie było nawet wolnego miejsca. Bill Stell kazał pomocnikom swoim rozbić namioty pod drzewami w takiej odległości za obozem, żeby jego podróżni nie słyszeli nieznośnych wrzasków tłumu awanturników. Edyta i Joanna rozgospodarowały się w namiotach. Przy ich staraniu, z futrzanych okryć urządzone zostały wygodne posłania, w piecach przenośnych zapłonął rozkoszny ogień. Wprawdzie wieczerza składała się z zimnego mięsiwa, natomiast napojów rozgrzewających, w postaciach kawy i herbaty, znalazło się podostatkiem. Posiliwszy się, mężczyźni zapalili fajki i wieczór upłynął mile, zacisznie, chociaż termometr na wolnem powietrzu wskazywał 17 stopni zimna. Jakich męczarni doznawać musieli ci z emigrantów — a były ich setki! — którzy nie mogli znaleźć schronienia w tem obozowisku. Zwłaszcza wielu kobietom i dzieciom, znużonym i wyczerpanym z samego początku drogi, nie było sądzonem dosięgnąć celu podróży. Nazajutrz o świcie Bill polecił zwinąć namioty, pragnął bowiem wyprzedzić tłum na przełęczy Czilkut. Dzień był suchy, chłodny; lecz chociażby nawet termometr spadł niżej, byłoby to w każdym razie więcej pożądane niż wiatry i zawieje śnieżne, tak niebezpieczne w polarnej części Ameryki północnej. Namiot dziewcząt był już zwinięty, kiedy bracia wychodzili ze swego. Posilono się w nim gorącą kawą, następnie również go zwinięto. Towarzyszki podróży same zajęły się umieszczeniem rzeczy na saniach w porządku prawdziwie wzorowym, tak, że zajmowały jak najmniej miejsca i każdy przedmiot można było znaleźć odrazu. Bracia, a nawet Bill Stell, byli zachwyceni energią i gospodarnością dziewcząt. Ben Raddl przyznawał w duchu, że jego czyn wspaniałomyślny przyniesie im istotnie dużo pożytku. Co do Summiego, ten niemniej był zachwycony i zdumiony energią, pracowitością i skrzętnością dziewcząt. Chodził wciąż za niemi, narzucając im swoją pomoc, którą one jednak ze śmiechem odrzucały. Podróż dziś odbywała się wcale nie z większą, niż wczoraj, szybkością. W miarę zbliżania się do wierzchołka góry, droga stawała się coraz bardziej stromą. Muły z trudnością ciągnęły sanie po gruncie nierównym, kamienistym, pełnym wybojów; odwilż do reszty zepsuła i bez tego ciężką drogę. Posuwając się, wciąż spotykali wrzaskliwe, kłócące się i staczające bójki tłumy awanturników, którzy stanowili największą przeszkodę w przejściu przez Czilkut. Często musieli długo się zatrzymywać, gdy nagromadzenie bezładne sani zatamowało drogę. Kilka razy nawet Bill i jego pomocnicy siłą musieli torować sobie przejście. Na zboczach drogi, z obu stron, coraz częściej spotykano trupy mułów. Zwierzęta te padały gęsto, z powodu zimna, wycieńczenia i głodu, a zaprzężone wraz z niemi do sani psy chciwie rzucały się na tę niespodzianą zdobycz i zawzięcie o nią walczyły. Lecz o wiele smutniejszem było to, że często też znajdowano zwłoki emigrantów, których również zimno i głód o śmierć przyprawiły. Śnieżny pagórek, z którego wnętrza sterczały nazewnątrz ręce lub nogi, bądź wreszcie części odzieży, stanowił mogiłę tych nieszczęśliwych, chroniącą ich do chwili nastania wiosny. Z początku wzrok mimowoli zatrzymywały dłużej te smutne widoki, lecz powoli przyzwyczajenie robiło swoje, ludzie z obojętnością mijali owe mogiły. Niekiedy znów spotykano cale rodziny, ojców, matki i dzieci, leżące na zmarzłej ziemi i niemające siły dźwignąć się dalej. Nikt im nie przychodził z pomocą. Edyta i Joanna, przy spółudziale swoich towarzyszów, usiłowały ratować, przynieść ulgę tym nieszczęśliwym, krzepiąc ich chociaż wódką, przywracając omdlałym przytomność, — lecz co mogły zrobić wobec tylu ofiar? Z bólem serca pozostawiały ich własnemu losowi i dążyły dalej w swoją stronę. Niemal co pięć minut karawana zatrzymywała się, aby dać wytchnąć mułom, lub z powodu zatamowania drogi. Były miejsca, zwłaszcza na stromych zawrotach, gdzie droga tak się zwężała, iż niektóre wozy nie mogły przejechać; musiano je wyładowywać i przenosić bagaż sztuka po sztuce, wskutek czego podróżni następujący zniewoleni byli czekać bez końca. W pewnych miejscach stromość dochodziła do 45º. Wówczas zwierzęta, nawet specyalnie kute dla dróg lodowych, odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a niekiedy cofały się upornie. Można je było skłonić do posuwania się tylko głośnym krzykiem i przy pomocy bata; wtedy zazębienia podków zostawiały głębokie na śniegu odciski i ślady krwi. Około godz. 5-tej wieczorem, Bill zatrzymał swoją karawanę. Wyczerpane muły nie mogły kroku dalej postąpić, chociaż, w porównaniu z innemi saniami, ciągnęły ciężar niewielki. Z prawej strony drogę ograniczał wąwóz, zarosły gęsto drzewami; pod ich osłoną można było przetrwać nacisk zamieci, zapowiadanej przez podwyższenie się temperatury. Bill znał to schronienie, kilka już razy tu nocował. I tym więc razem tutaj polecił rozłożyć obozowisko. — Obawiasz się zamieci? — zapytał Ben Raddl. — Nieinaczej, noc będziemy mieli fatalną — odparł przewodnik. — Burze śnieżne w tych stronach są bardzo niebezpieczne i nakazują przedsięwziąć wszelkie środki ostrożności. — Wąwóz ten jednak chyba dostatecznie nas zabezpiecza — zauważył Skini. — Dlatego też go wybrałem na postój — rzekł Bill. Doświadczenie nie zawiodło Billa. Burza, która zaczęła się o godz. 7-ej i trwała do 5-ej z rana, była bardzo gwałtowna. Towarzyszyła jej taka zamieć, że w odległości 2 metrów nic nie było można odróżnić. Trudno było nawet utrzymywać ogień w piecach, gdyż wiatr wypychał z nich dym i zresztą trudno było w takiej porze znaleźć paliwa. Namioty wprawdzie utrzymały się, lecz bracia przez część nocy musieli pilnować namiotu towarzyszek, żeby go wiatr nie porwał... A większość namiotów, rozbitych po za wąwozem, doznała tego smutnego losu, i z nastaniem dnia, oczom podróżnych w całej pełni przedstawił się widok ruiny, zrządzonej przez burzę. Rozpierzchłe zwierzęta, z porwaną i splątaną uprzężą, wywrócone sanie, z których wiele zostało rzuconych na dno wąwozu, gdzie groźnie pomrukiwały potoki, rodziny z płaczem wzywające ratunku, którego im nikt nie mógł dostarczyć: wszystko to składało się na obraz pełen grozy i rozpaczy. — Biedni! Nieszczęśliwi! — szeptały dziewczęta ze łzami w oczach — co się z nimi stanie? — To do nas nie należy! — odezwał się szorstko Bill, usiłując pod maską surowości ukryć doznawane wzruszenie. — Najlepiej uczynimy, ruszając niezwłocznie w dalszą drogę. Jakoż dał znak do odjazdu i karawana udała się znów w podróż. Burza o świcie u cichła. Niespodziewanie raptownie — co stanowi zresztą zjawisko dość pospolite na tych wysokościach — wiatr zmienił się na północno-wschodni i temperatura znów spadła do 12° niżej zera. Gruba warstwa śniegu, która w czasie zamieci okryła ziemię, niezwłocznie stężała, przybierając spiżową spoistość. Krajobraz się zmienił. Zamiast lasów, zjawiły się równiny śnieżne, lśniące oślepiającą bielizną. Podróżni, nie zaopatrzeni w niebieskie okulary, musieli teraz nacierać powieki i rzęsy węglem drzewnym. Ostrożność tę przedsięwzięli bracia, idąc za radą Billa, lecz nie zdołali namówić do niej towarzyszek swoich. — Jakże pani będzie szukała samorodków złota, zapadłszy na oczy? — perswadował Ben Joannie. — A pani nie będzie mogła doglądać chorych — namawiał Skim Edytę. — I oto my, ja i Ben, zostaniemy bez żadnej opieki, gdy panie narażą swój wzrok. Bo jestem przekonany, że w tym przeklętym kraju spotka nas nieszczęście: zachorujemy i będziemy musieli udać się do szpitala w Dausonie. Wymowa Skima nie wywarła żadnego wpływu; dziewczęta wolały poprzestać na zabezpieczeniu oczu swoich kapturami, niż szpecić je węglem. Ta okoliczność dowodzi niezbicie, że najbardziej zapalone feministki nie mogą wyrzec się kokieteryi. Wieczorem 29 kwietnia , karawana stanęła na szczycie Czilkutu i tu rozbito obóz... Nazajutrz trzeba było przygotować się do schodzenia po stoku północnym. W tem miejscu, zupełnie otwartem dla wszelkich zmian pogody i klimatu, natłok podróżnych był nadzwyczajny. Znajdowało ich się tu przeszło 3.000. Tu również urządzano tajemne składy bagażów. Ponieważ schodzenie z tego szczytu przedstawia niemałe trudności, trzeba brać z sobą i przenosić na dół, w celu uniknięcia niebezpieczeństwa, bagaże częściowo. Oto dlaczego ci wszyscy zapaleńcy, którym złoty miraż Klondyku dostarczał nadzwyczajnej energii i wytrwałości, znalazłszy się u podnóża góry z częścią bagażu, wracali znów na szczyt, ażeby zabrać drugi, tam ukryty transport, a powtarzali tę podróż 15 — 20 razy, co oczywiście zajmowało im dużo czasu , nieraz całe tygodnie. Tu właśnie psy okazywały nieocenione usługi: ciągnęły one bowiem bagaże w saniach, lub złożone na skórach wołowych, które szybko się posuwały po zlodowaciałym śniegu stoków. Większość emigrantów, których cierpienia przy schodzeniu na dół, z powodu ostrego, tu szalejącego wiatru północnego, znacznie się zwiększają, zwykle też tu obozuje. Z tego punktu, wszyscy ci nieszczęśliwi już oglądać mogli równiny Klondyku. U ich stóp rozszerzała się owa legendowa miejscowość, którą ich rozkołysana fantazya przedstawiała im jako olbrzymie pola złote, z nagromadzonemi tylko dla nich bajecznemi bogactwami. Cała ich istota, wszystkiemi siłami duszy, dążyła ku tajemniczej Północy, unosiła ich tam na skrzydłach najrozkoszniejszych marzeń, aby niebawem przyprawić o rozpacz, spowodowaną rozczarowaniem, przy spotkaniu się z rzeczywistością. Bill Stell nie miał zamiaru zatrzymywania swej karawany na wierzchołku góry. Ci szczęśliwcy nie potrzebowali, spuściwszy się ze szczytu, wracać znów po resztę bagażu. Znalazłszy się u stóp góry, udadzą się następnie wprost do jeziora Lindemanna, odległego zaledwie o mil kilka. Obóz urządzili zwykłym trybem; ale ta noc okazała się gorszą od wielu przebytych: temperatura znacznie się podniosła, a burza śnieżna wybuchła z niezwykłą siłą. Namioty, nie zabezpieczone tym razem przez ściany wąwozu, kilkakrotnie wichura zrywała ze słupów; trzeba było je zwinąć, gdyż inaczej mogły być uniesione przez huragan. Podróżnym nie pozostawało nic innego, jak otulić się futrami i z filozoficznym spokojem czekać świtu. — W samej rzeczy — rozmyślał Skim — trzeba było potęgi wszystkich filozofów, starej i nowej szkoły, żeby się bez żadnej potrzeby odważyć na tę okropną podróż. W rzadkich przestankach burzy, rozlegały się jęki cierpiących, krzyki przerażenia i ohydne wymysły. Ze skargami ranionych, obalanych i szarpanych przez huragan, łączyło się szczekanie, rżenie i ryczenie zwierząt, które, oszalałe, rzucały się po całej przestrzeni. Nakoniec zajaśniał ranek 30 kwietnia. Bill Stell dał znak do podróży. Zamiast mułów, zaprzężono do sani psy i karawana zaczęła schodzić na dół. Dzięki ostrożności i doświadczeniu Billa, zejście odbyło się bez przygód, ale i nie bez trudności. Sanie spuszczały się tylko z bagażem, bez pasażerów i szczęśliwie stanęły u stóp góry. Niebo się wyjaśniło, wiatr zwrócił się ku w schodowi, znacznie złagodniał, termometr się podniósł i, na szczęście, trzymał się już wciąż wyżej zera. W razie odwilży, podróż byłaby znacznie utrudnioną. U podnóża góry obozowały tłumy emigrantów, oczekując na swe bagaże. Droga tu była o wiele szersza, więc mniej zatłoczona niż w górach. Dokoła widniały lasy, wśród których można było bezpiecznie obozować. Karawana, przenocowawszy tutaj, nazajutrz o świcie ruszyła dalej i około południa znalazła się na południowym brzegu jeziora Lindemanna.